Extra Ops
event.]] Extra Ops are event-oriented modes with cooperative elements in Metal Slug Attack, first introduced in 1.4.0. The player is presented with stages that cost Sortie Points to play and give MSP, Unit Parts, and unique Event Items as drops, while also generating Exclusive Points. Each event typically introduces new Units. With the exception of Snatch Wars, each Extra Ops has short skits at their beginnings and ends. Extra Ops types The Extra Ops have a variety of types, each with unique features. Some appear regularly, and some have been entirely superseded by other types - for example, Score Attack Extra Ops were replaced by Snatch Wars Extra Ops, which were in turn replaced by Try Line Extra Ops. The very first type of event to appear in the game, Marathon Extra Ops, still often appears as the first for each month. The Ops types also determines the nature of the equippable Event Items used by introduced units. Marathon and Rare Boss EOs have non-craftable silver items. This means the items are only available through that EO until it is released on Another Story. Ranked EOs and United Front EOs (both normal and daily) have craftable silver items, meaning that even after their EO is over, the exclusive items can still be created with normal items, but will take longer than usual to complete. Guild Ops bosses except Try Line do not have any unique items of their own and instead rely on normal items to unlock their skills or supplement their base stats. Exclusive Points Exclusive Points are a currency exclusive to this mode, however they cannot be spent directly and reset at the end of each event. Instead they are used as a unit of measure, rewarding the player for reaching specific milestones. EPs are generated depending on mission outcomes, as well as Completion Rank, and are further influenced by presence of Expert Units in the active deck and use of Reward Up (percentages affect the base values of EP rewards for any given stage). Expert Units can be set up at the Soldier Camp for guild mates to use (bonuses from duplicate units stack) - each unit can only be hired once a day from other players. The icon representing EP changes depending on the event, though it retains its distinctive silver disc appearance. Expert Units Certain units are flagged as "experts" during each event, and add extra Exclusive Points at the end of each mission. These flash while building your deck, making them easy to spot. Exactly which units are experts depends on the current event. Typically the selection includes: *Current Super Rare pre-acquisition / box / step unit (highest bonuses) *Current Rare pre-acquisition unit / Pack Shop (second highest bonuses) *Last month's Super Rare and/or Rare pre-acquisition unit (slightly lower bonus) *Previous Extra Ops boss (lower bonuses) *Various units, typically a max of 3 (lowest bonuses) - usually, the Rare unit that can be unlocked in the EO is one of these expert units. Pressing the Expert button in the Extra Ops menu displays icons next to the current set of experts: Category:Metal Slug Attack game modes